Constellations
by Skaial
Summary: Orin has been through a lot as a fifteen year old boy. First kiss, first heart break, first world hop. Wait, world hop? Orin has been through a lot but the ride's just getting started for him as he goes to a world full of magic. Join Orin and his adventures with Fairy Tail as he discovers more about his origins. OC x ?. Poll will be made at a later chapter. T, just to be safe.
_"Orin! Come over here and look at this!"_

 _A young girl came into vision, revealing her curly blonde hair as it went behind her since she turned to face the boy called Orin. She was beaming as she looked at him being awestruck at the view of the town they were in. On a hill beside the newly planted oak sapling. The girl smiled while the sun shined off of her butterfly shaped hairpin. "From here, we can see the entire town! Look over there though! You can see my house!" The girl beamed at the thoughts at what her family was doing in the house. The young boy chuckled and looked at her, "You know what they are doing silly. We came from your house five minutes ago!". The girl turned to him and pouted, "You never know what could happen in five minutes. The world could explode like BOOM!" The girl made a ball with her hands and moved them apart in a dramatic manner to match her explosion sound effects. He started to laugh at her thoughts and while she pouted at first, they eventually laughed together. The boy thought that it could be like this for a long time, considering he just moved to this town._

* * *

His eyes looked empty as he looked on the gray town, being blocked from the sun's light by clouds, shielding the light from coming from this town as if forbidding it from being happy. He looked at his closed fist and as he opened it, it revealed the butterfly hairpin only now, one of the silver wings was dented. He held the hairpin tighter as he looked above the town, sadly reminiscing.

* * *

 _"My name is Orin! I hope we can all become friends!"_

 _The class was oohing and ahhing at the new arrival to their class. It was mainly because of his white hair. Everyone was so shocked by it however, the girl in the back of the class was swaying her legs back and forth as she waited for the new transfer student to sit next to her as she knew the only available seats were right next to her. When the class was finished asking if his hair was dyed or not, he caught a glance at the girl and smiled as he ran up to the seat next to her. The class was shocked he was eager to learn since he was so ready to get to his seat. Orin looked to his right and the girl looked right back at him. She grinned and said,_

 _"Nice to meet you, Orin! I'm Cygnus!"_

* * *

As he saw the clouds beginning to turn stormy, he decided to let out all his frustrations while the rain could still hide his agony. It was the only time where he could be fed up and not stoic as he usually was. He began to yell and kick the fence as he slowly slid down with his back to the fence.

* * *

 _"Orin..."_

 _The teen male looked at his best friend and said, "Uh, need something?" She looked at him in the eyes and smiled at him, "You know you are my only friend right?" Orin smiled as he ruffled her hair, "I mean you say that but who wouldn't want to be friends with nicest and cutest girl in our school." Both of them took a moment to process what Orin said. Cygnus was trying to stammer something out as she hid her face in a nearby pillow. Orin pulled up his scarf in an attempt to hide the blush creeping up on his face. "A-anyways..." Cygnus stammered out, "What would you do if I... asked a guy out?" She sounded confused as she said the last part but kept her face in the pillow. Orin looked somewhat sad as he said, "It's your life. I want you to try to live it to the fullest. So, go for it." Cygnus stood up from the floor and Orin looked somewhat confused but put his headphones back in, assuming she was leaving. Cygnus ended lying down next to him on the couch and hugging him. Orin immediately turned red and stuttered, "I-uh, I mean, W-w-what are you d-doing!" He turned towards her but their faces were very close together now. Cygnus took in a breath of air and begun to lean in. Orin, not knowing what to do, started to lean in as well, as they leaned in they both spoke together.  
_

 _"I love you."_

* * *

His sobs were not heard through the thunder and the pouring rain. All that was seen was his body leaning against the fence, shaking with sorrow. He looked up at the sky and tried to breath out words, but nothing came out other than his warm tears in contrast to the freezing rain.

* * *

 _"..."_

 _There was no call for him. No one called or said his name like the usual which made him wonder. "What is going on?" Cygnus, after they went out for a couple of months, she kissed him once more and called it "a memento". The next day, she had not shown up to class but he is the only one who noticed. This made him worried beyond belief. Cygnus never missed school because she was so good at it and that it was where she was able to spend time with him the most. He went to her house only to find that her room showed signs of a struggle and an open window. Orin was looking all night for her but it was as though she disappeared off of the earth. The glow of the moon over him let him know that he needs to give up for the day, however it lead him right next to the cliff with the now fully-grown oak tree. He leaned against the tree, tears falling down as he manages to breathe out._

 _"You can't leave me. You are the only one I need... Please... come back..."_

* * *

The day begins with the sound of birds chirping, and the morning dew glistening from the sun's light. Orin, lying in his bed, tries to cover his face with his pillow only for his alarm to go off. "OH MY GOD, I GET IT!" Orin yells at his phone, even though he knows he just being overly dramatic. He presses snooze and turns off the alarm. Rubbing his eyes, he gets up and almost slips on his clothes. "God dammit..." He walks to the washroom and cleans up getting ready for the day. _It's been a year today..._ He sighs at he looks at himself in the mirror, frowning as he collects his thoughts, _It feels like no one has noticed either._ Orin didn't bother combing his hair, so he just left it as his bed head. He went to his kitchen to pack himself a lunch and eat breakfast before he leaves for the day. He toasts some bread and brings it with him on his walk as he makes the trek to his school. As he reaches the school gates, he notices something on the ground in front of him. It was a necklace. The necklace had a white gold chain and a round sapphire that was being held by the chain. Orin looked at it and smiled. He put it in his pocket as he walked into his school.

"Cygnus?"

"Absent!"

Orin looked at the empty desk next to him, sighing. _I mean I guess you could consider her absent if you didn't realize she was probably kidnapped._ Orin looked out the window and began to daydream about what the two used to do together. He noticed two birds together and then one of them flew away. He focused on the one bird until, "Orin. Would you be able to read today's reading from line 4 to line 16?" It was a rhetorical question as he couldn't decline. He opened his book after quickly looking at the board behind the teacher. He began to read about material he already vaguely knew.

The final bell for the day rang as Orin left the school and he was walking on the sidewalk in the market district. He saw the cafe that he and Cygnus went to on their first date and a lot of other times after that. He decided to go in for a change instead of passing by like he had been for a year. When he walked in, he noticed that nothing had changed in the last year. The old couple smiled at him as he entered, "Welcome back! It has been a while." The old woman wondered aloud, "Where is your girlfriend? She usually came with you to eat her favourite dessert." He smiled sadly, "She wasn't feeling well so I came to pick them up for her." He didn't really want the old couple to worry when they should focus on running their cafe. The old woman smiles and puts cream puffs in a small pink takeout box. "Here, on the house." Orin looked surprised as he put back his wallet, "Really? Are you sure?" The old man chuckled, "Take them and run! She doesn't do this often." Orin smiled and waved as he left.

Orin walked on the sidewalk, lazily, he swung his bag over his shoulder sighing to himself as he did, "I really am getting tired of no one noticing that she just went missing one day." He stopped for a moment to admire the necklace that he found early. It was shining like the morning dew from earlier as the light hit the gemstone. He noticed there looked like there was something in the gemstone but he ended up not questioning it as he continued walking.

He ended up at the now matured oak tree. He sits down in front of the tree and places a blanket on the floor. He takes to sticks of incesnse and lights them. He places them in their holder as he lays down some flowers on the blanket. Finally, he places a picture and smiles sadly as he reminisces on happy memories he once had with the person in the photo. "Has it really been a year, Cygnus?" He could picture her pouting and he chuckled at the picture. His white bangs cover his eyesd as he looks down on the picture.

He smiles sadly once more as he begins to speak to the picture, as if he had hopes that she could hear him, wherever she may be, "Man, everything changed when you left. The people at the cafe, y'know the one with your favourite dessert," He said this as he opened the pink box containing cream puffs, "they seemed to be the only ones who noticed you were gone," He popped one of the cream puffs into his mouth, "the school has been marking you absent and... saying this out-loud, made me realize that not much has changed." He pulls out his necklace once more as he hangs it above the incense. As the smoke touches it, the sapphire gets a very large crack.

Panicking, he quickly moves the gem away from the incense as he looks at the crack, he examines the gem. The crack was in the center of the gem and the crack ruined the gem's glow in the sunlight, however, he could now see the figure in the center of the gem looked similar to a human silhouette. "It looks trapped." Orin muttered as he looked at the gem from different angles. A figure approached him as he was still inspecting the necklace.

As he turns to the figure, he looks somewhat frightened as he cannot see the figure's face. The figure flicks their wrist, revealing the knife that was hidden in their sleeve. It starts to run at Orin, but Orin can't run as he can't feel his legs. _Let me move! Or else I'm gonna..._ Orin was about to finish his thought if it weren't for the knife that was now piercing his skin and be jammed into his chest. As he looks down in horror, he sees no blood. Now that the figure is close to him, he can see their face smiling until they turn around and walk away saying, "See you soon..." Orin's conciousness begins to fade.

He wakes up in a completely blue room. He isn't wearing his school uniform but now, he is wearing a completely black robe. A girl with very long hair and no shoes walks up to him. He notices two tiny wings peeking out of each sides of her head. "Who are you?" Orin says this in fear, "And where on Earth am I?" The girl looks at him and says, "I'm Mavis and you are finally where you belong, Earthland." She smiles as the room around them begins to crack. He takes notice of the colour and his robe and asks, "Am I in my necklace?" Mavis nods as the cracks finally begin to break apart the gem. Mavis almost forgot to say, "Oh! Remember to go to Fairy Tail when you land!" Orin looked confused as he repeated to himself, "When you land?"

The crystal room finally shatters completely, revealing the bright blue sky above Orin and the deep blue sea below him. He looks around in shock, thinking, _Where on Earth did that little girl go?!_ He took in what was happening and realized he was falling. He was about to start yelling, when he noticed people on the beach, where he was probably going to land near. There was a male with pink hair who was arguing with a male with a dark blue hair. Wait, back up. _Pink hair? What the hell._ As if on cue, a piece of the crystal flew in front of him, reminding him of his white hair. _Well... fair enough._ He looked around them and saw a girl with blonde hair, a girl with scarlet hair and a young girl with dark blue hair. _Everyone's hair is eye-poppingly bright, however once again, I can't really talk._ Orin played with a strand of his white hair. He landed in shallow water, so needless to say, he hit his head.

Once he came to, he saw the little girl with the dark blue hair talking to him, "Excuse me? Sir, are you okay?" Orin looked around confused and saw the group of people he saw while falling standing around him. One of the girls giggled saying, "There is a better place to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Orin looked around as if he was just transported into one of his handheld games. The girl with scarlet hair looked down on him and asked, "Are you okay?" He nodded slowly and then asked her, "Um, where exactly am I?" The girl with scarlet hair looked at him and said, "You are in Magnolia," Orin looked confused as the girl said this, "Wait, where is Magnolia on the Earth..." The group of people looked at each other then back at Orin. "Uh, what do you mean?" Orin remembered what the little girl in the sapphire said. "Where could I find Fairy Tail?" The group looked at each other once again, before the male with pink hair spoke, "Wait, are you joining?" Orin slowly nodded his head before the group smiled at him, "Sweet!" The male with pink hair opened his mouth wide with a grin, revealing a flame in his mouth, "There is gonna be a new person to fight other than the Frozen Stripper." Orin looked at the pink haired male surprised at seeing a flame in his mouth.

"Oi, flamehead! What did you just call me?" The male with the navy blue hair glared with the pink haired male as they headbutted. "What's wrong, Exhibitionist? Snow in your ears?" There was a pause before the girl with scarlet hair glared at both of them with a lot of intensity. Even Orin flinched under the gaze he was not subjected to. "Natsu, Gray! You aren't fighting are you?" The two boys put their arms around each other and fake smiled saying, "No, no Erza! We are the best of friends!" The navy blue haired one Orin was assuming he was Gray as the pink haired boy, Natsu, chimed in, "Aye, sir!" Orin sweat-dropped at how quickly they changed to being friends. There was a girl with blonde hair behind Orin and she offered her hand which revealed a pink mark. "I'm Lucy," The navy blue haired girl waved and said, "I'm Wendy!" Lucy smiled again, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Orin stood up, with assistance from Lucy, and looked around. He saw a giant building in the middle of the town and pointed to it. "Is that Fairy Tail?" The group looked and smirked. "That would be it!" Erza exclaimed. Orin grinned, "Then, what are we waiting for?" All of the group began to head over to the building in a hurry. That is until Orin felt a huge pain in his head. "Are you okay, er..." Lucy wandered off as she realized, they didn't learn his name. Orin picked up on this and said, "Orin." The pain in his head got worse as he groaned. They all looked at him while Natsu just frowned, "I haven't even fought him and he is already in pain..." Lucy scolded him for a bit before Orin decided to continue going until he passed out from the pain. His body glowed and there was a large burst of magical energy, as if chains set years before had just been broken by a powerful force.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Woo, long overdue, I was threatened to put this out by a friend. I hope she is pleased by this chapter for now. Yeah, so Orin is going to be in for a lot and I hope you stay to see what happens next! Also, please leave a review about it and what could improve. I'll describe what Orin looks like now. He is about Natsu's height, with white hair. The bangs somewhat cover his eyes and the hair reaches about the middle of his neck. He is heterochromic with one red eye and one yellow eye. His outfit though... I'll talk about that next chapter. See you next time!**


End file.
